


Love Does Not Always End Well

by Garpie64



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Jason Todd, Dark, Dom/sub, Extremely Dubious Consent, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Servant, Murder, Omega Jason Todd, Painful Sex, Past Abuse, Post RHATO 25, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sadism, Vaginal Sex, do not copy to other sites, you were warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: No one came that night when Jason shot Penguin. No-one stopped Batman from beating Red Hood into a coma and leaving him to rot.No one was there when a man claiming the name Thomas Wayne took the injured omega from the hospital.Now, they're going to face the consequences.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Thomas Wayne
Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691851
Comments: 23
Kudos: 148
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	Love Does Not Always End Well

**Author's Note:**

> Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 ~ Day 6: ~~Nesting~~ | ~~No one believes Jason is an omega~~ |Mated/bought by a villain
> 
> Beware the tags. This was supposed to be a simple SladeJay Slave au, but some outside forces decided we were going to go dark so buckle up and enjoy this mess.

A dim pull slowly roused Jason from his sleep. His consciousness clawed through the fog of exhaustion and drugs that kept him pliant. He didn’t really want to leave the safety of the darkness, but he couldn’t linger in sleep while being drawn back to the world of the living. The omega groaned as he peeled open his eyes to the darkness of his blindfold permanently locked around his head. The satin sheets hung low over his bare hips leaving his torso vulnerable to the cool air. A soft whimper escaped at the cold teasing his sore nipples to attention. Black hair fell far too long over the lush pillows, tangling around his fingers as he stroked his hands over the bed to find it cold. 

With a yawn, Jason pushed himself slowly up mindful of the painful lashes along his back still raw and irritated from last night’s session and constant needling. The skin pulled taut as strained muscles protested the movement. Strands of hair trailed lightly over the raw wounds bringing Jason’s attention more fully to them. Distantly he wondered if he sullied the bed with blood, but then his master would not have left him to make such a mess. His master enjoyed blood; enjoyed making him bleed, but not on the bed. His master would have never allowed him to sleep if Jason sullied the sheets by bleeding over them.

The chain rattled as his collar shifted around his neck. A testing stretch of his neck brought renewed flares of pain from the deep scar of his mating mark once again opened with a savage bite from last night. His master had felt rather feral in the moment, restating his ownership and reminding him that Jason belonged to him. Jason reached up to tentatively touch his neck wound finding only sensitive scabs over the bite marks. He ran a hand through his bangs while his ears scanned the surrounding room for any noise. It wouldn’t do much against his master as his master could so easily walk soundlessly. 

The surrounding silence gave no notion to what could have stirred him. No one had intruded. No one knew of this last nest. The Court was no more. Their Talons laid dead once more. The nests destroyed, all except one. Jason’s heart rate spiked at the idea of Batman or one of his soldiers finding him. His master had rescued him from Batman’s abuse; had broken the spell Batman put on him making Jason believe his place was among the Bat’s pack. The Batman abused him, hurt him, used him. Before his master had rescued him, the Bat had beaten him mercilessly and thrown him into a cell to be forgotten. He had been put into a coma from his injuries, made vulnerable, but his master had come to save him before a villain could take advantage of him.  
The memories were foggy and lingered in a broken part of his mind, but Jason remembered. He remembered gloved fists raining down on his body. The pain exploded over his body as bone broke under the assault. The words garbled, but something inside him shriveled with each sound escaping the Batman’s mouth. A sinister grin of sharp teeth flashed before his eyes before a fist slammed into his face.

Jason’s master said he once belonged to the Batman; that at one time he was considered the Bat’s pack. The tales of abuse and neglect horrified him. How could he be with such an alpha that forced him to nest outside of the pack den, that neglected his heats? His master saved him from such a terrible life. His master gave him this wonderful life as the good omega he should be in his master’s nest with only his only duty to please his master. His body belonged to his master, to do with as his master pleased. He warmed his master’s bed or spilled blood all on his master’s whim.

No Bat had found the nest. There was no intruder. Jason’s brow furrowed in confusion. Something had to have woken him, but he couldn’t sense what. Of course, Jason never heard when his master returned. His master moved without sound through shadows. He only ever knew of his master’s return when he felt his touch. Time had taught him to sense movement around him living in this state of partial sensory deprivation, but he only felt his master when his master desired it. So consumed with his attempts to locate any disturbance, the breath against his cheek and body materializing behind him had his entire body locking up in surprise.

Jason never felt the bed dip with his master’s weight. What tension existed in his body melted away with a purr. A small smile formed on his lips as he felt his master’s lips against his throat just before the sharp points of his teeth found the raw skin of previous bites and bit down. The spark of pain had Jason wincing, but a little pain was worth suffering if it made his master happy. Claw clad fingers curled beneath his chin to guide his head back and expose more of his throat. Jason swallowed, feeling how his skin stung from the action and the sharp points of metal dug into skin. 

His master’s teeth released his throat as his master lifted his lips to Jason’s ear. The deep gravelly voice of Thomas Wayne rumbled against him. “Welcome me home properly, Pet.”

“Yes, Alpha.” Jason murmured. He tilted his head into the fingers caressing over his cheek, the drag of steel over skin earning a soft groan.

“Be good for me.” Thomas pulled back from him but didn’t go far.

A hand curled around the back of his neck putting pressure on the sensitive points of his throat. Jason winced but obeyed as his face was pushed into the sheets. His knees braced keeping his bare ass up and presented for his master. There was the sound of shifting leather and fabric before Jason felt the blunt head of the alpha’s cock press against his cunt. Slick already dripped from his drooling cunt. He was a good omega. He was always wet and open for his master to take.

Thomas gripped his aching length, watching how the omega’s slit opened at the slightest touch. This omega was far from the ideal omega Gotham’s socialites would desire. Too big, too aggressive, too hard to handle, those lazy bastards wouldn’t know a worthy trophy. An omega like this needed a heavier hand, a bit more force, and a little finesse. His son truly was a spoiled child to throw away such a toy. The omega may not have an elite bloodline, but there were features that made him a potential broodmare.

After all, his pet had a wonderful crying face and took his punishments well.

Rocking his hips, Thomas slid his cock between wet folds spreading slick across Jason’s ass. He indulged himself with a few shallow thrusts into that wet heat: never pushing more than the head of his cock in. He could feel the velvet walls contract around him. The omega’s body steadily tried to pull him in wanting a nice fat cock to fill him up.

“Greedy little pussy trying to suck me in.” Thomas’s voice dropped low and gravely. “Demanding an alpha cock to fuck you open and a knot to stretch you wide and make you take every drop of my cum.”

Jason whined that pathetic little sound and wagged his ass back. “Please, Alpha. Want your cock. Fill me up, please.”

The strike landed fast and hard on the omega’s ass. The leather left his skin pink and raw. The metal claws left bleeding welts in their wake. Jason yelped in surprise and pain and barely bit back the instinct to get away. His master’s gauntlet clad hand fell down on his ass again, with less force granted but still drew a sound of pain. Thomas gripped that plump flesh in his hand, eyes focused on the points of his claws digging into skin. Watching that skin part and the crimson beads of blood trickle around the metal. 

Thomas snarled low, threatening and only soothed by the fearful whine. “You don’t get to demand things, Pet. You’re my omega. You get my knot when I decide.” 

“Sorry, Alpha! I’m sorry.” The whines continued, pitching in subservience to please.

It worked to soothe out the irritation to his alpha instincts, but Thomas couldn’t let his pet think a little whimper and all is forgiven. Omegas were so often ruined by soft treatment. They grew too wild, too headstrong, too confident. The proper place for any omega is beneath an alpha. Bruce and his little brood would have been saved so much trouble if he had done what he should have as an alpha and bred the little slut. There wouldn’t have been a Red Hood if Bruce had kept the omega pregnant and nursing pups.

Regardless, Bruce’s loss was his gain.

“You’re going to show me how sorry you are.” Thomas growled. Giving a pointed squeeze, Thomas released his throat in favor of gripping his ass and spreading him wide. There was a tiny whimper of not quite protest which Thomas made note of as he watched the omega’s rim twitch under his gaze. His cock nestled between the two globes of Jason’s ass, soaking the omega in his own slick as Thomas rocked his hips. “Best relax, Pet.”

It was the only warning Jason had before he felt pressure on his rim. It didn’t take much for his hole to give, still a bit loose from a previous fucking. It still burned. His face contorted a bit in pain; jaw clenching and eyes squeezing shut. Jason willed his muscles to relax and his body to accept the intrusion despite the sting of the stretch. He knew better than to hold back his sounds, however. His master enjoyed his sounds like any alpha would and Jason needed to take his punishment; needed to appease his master.

Once the head popped in, the rest of his cock buried in to the hilt on a single thrust. Jason grunted and brought a hand up to tangle in the sheets by his head. Thomas’s hands came to wrap around his hips. He held him in place as he drew his hips back. The drag of the alpha’s cock was helped only by the amount of slick already coating him. It wouldn’t last long, but hopefully, it would be enough for Jason to get used to the intrusion. Thomas didn’t care either way. He simply dragged his omega back to impale on his cock.

There was no give to let Jason adjust. Thomas just started fucking into him. He enjoyed the way Jason clenched around him, his body opening with some resistance. The scent of omega arousal soured slightly with pain and a hint of salt making it absolutely delicious. Thomas couldn't help the renewed force he put in each thrust or how he leaned over a back already marred by scars, bruises, and older welts to add new ones. The raised white lines of the previous night’s lashings were particularly vulnerable drawing much louder shouts of pain when he dug into them with teeth and claw.

Jason sobbed into the sheets. Tears wet his face and blurred his vision and yet he rocked his hips back into each of his master’s thrusts. He was a good omega. He would take whatever his master gave him, would do anything to please him. His hole ached, but the initial sharp pain of intrusion had dulled away as his body stretched to accommodate the cock spearing through him. Slick dripped from his cunt. It coated his thighs and left him feeling wet and sloppy. Heat coiled in his gut and despite the harsh treatment, he could feel how hard his cock was, how his body ached for his master’s cock to fill a different space.

“Don’t cum, Pet.” Thomas hissed into his skin, teeth clamped around a fresh scar. “You don’t get to cum until I say so; until you earn it and you haven’t earned it, slut.”

“Yes, Alpha.” Jason’s voice was hoarse, but he forced the words out nodding his head against the sheets. 

It got a hand curling into his hair and wrenching him up. His hair burned, several strands ripping out with a loud yelp. He was jerked back against Thomas in time for the alpha to sink teeth into his raw throat, piercing deep into skin. The coppery taste of blood exploded over his mouth as Thomas slammed into Jason with his knot catching. Jason tossed his head back, gasping with his rim stretching wide. It hurt. There was no other way to describe taking a knot in his ass. Jason grit his teeth, whimpered and whined, and struggled with his body to not tip over the edge.

Punishments were always severe for disobeying.

Thomas growled low and animalistic into Jason’s throat. The taste of blood and the tight pressure on his knot was enough to send him over the edge. Cum gushed into the omega, pouring into his abused channel with searing heat. Predictably, his omega’s body went limp against him. If Jason hadn’t passed out, he was otherwise unresponsive. Either way he was useless. Thomas released his bite and let Jason slump down on the bed. It would take some time for his knot to come down, but at least his pet had obeyed his order. 

His master hadn’t left as he usually did after sex nor had he bed down beside him when Jason finally roused. Instead, his master remained, pointedly making noise as he moved through the nest. Jason pushed himself up slowly taking stock of new wounds. The worst, being the bite on his throat, had been attended but the rest remained untouched beyond cleaning. Shifting his legs alerted him to the plug. It was small, more friendly to movement than the usual toys, but it was still enough to keep the cum inside him.

Thomas approached noticing Jason was once more awake. He didn’t speak or otherwise regard his pet. He simply reached down to unlatch the blind. Jason blinked, his eyes adjusting to the influx of admittedly dim light in the nest. Thomas allowed the omega to shake himself out, falling into the state of predator removing the blind signified. There was a job to do. Gone was the obedient omega. Now his pet was a tool, a killer. 

“I have a job for you.” Thomas curled his fingers around Jason’s jaw. “There’s a little CEO by the name of Trevor Lane that’s been an annoyance. Get rid of him, make him suffer.”

Jason swallowed. “Yes, Alpha.”

A thumb ran over his lower lip, pulling slightly. “The Bat’s runts will attempt to stop you. Do what it takes to complete your mission.”

“And the Bat, Alpha?”

“Don’t worry about him, Pet.” Thomas near purred. Jason nodded and felt the weight of the chain fall. “Get dressed and be quick.”

“Yes, Alpha.”

* * *

The usual chaos had Gotham alight with activity. No major rogue attacks had occurred, but the Bat clan was busy none the less. Rogues may not be out but their thugs, other gangs, and petty criminals still roamed the streets. However, Batman’s soldiers were focused on one target. The streets were left abandoned as Nightwing, Red Robin, Spoiler, Robin, and the rest of the Bat’s menagerie chased a silent shadow through the city too focused on the assassin to care for those who truly needed their attention. Their mission to stop Jason and save some businessman still ended in failure.

Soaring through the city long lost to his pursuers, Jason was a shadow that haunted Gotham. He was a tool, a weapon forged from a broken body dragged from the grave. He had performed his task well. His armor still had a thin layer of blood from tormenting the fool who got in his master’s way. The man had screamed like a pig. Bled like one too. The pleas were all the same: promising money, power, anything he could want as long as he let the man live. They were all the same. Every single one that his master sent him to kill. They all blabbered on about the same thing.

What could they interest him with when his master gave him everything he could ever need?

Jason had just slit the man’s throat when Nightwing came barreling in with the other little younglings after him. The attack came an instant later as one rushed to aid a dying man. It was ultimately a fruitless endeavor. The blade cut deep. The target would bleed out before anything could be done. Of course the Bats descended upon him enraged, but he had an advantage over them. He wasn’t trying to remain nonlethal. His blades cut deep, downing at least one Batling with a slice to the leg.

It had been all too easy to escape their sight and lose the pursuit. Now it was time to return to his master. The return home remained uneventful although he saw the occasional police car roaring past below him. The Nest was located in a part of lower Gotham the Bats rarely visited, in a rather unassuming building. Jason slipped in through the window, making it to the main room before falling to his knees before his awaiting master. His head fell into a bow awaiting his master’s acknowledgment. 

A pair of boots appeared in his vision without a sound before a large heavy hand fell onto his head. Those fingers now devoid of the gauntlets carded gently through his hair, trailing down his jaw to his chin. Thomas guided Jason’s face up to meet his gaze.

“You did well, Pet.” Thomas trailed his fingers over plump abused lips. Jason let a wanting whine escape earning the bite of nails against skin. “Strip for me.”

“Yes Alpha.” Jason whispered, but felt his heart flutter when his master didn’t release him and instead leaned down to meet his lips. The grip on his chin shifted to his jaw, holding him in place as his master’s lips moved against his own. A needy sound escaped him. A little prodding had Jason parting his lips for an invading tongue. It was wet and sloppy and left Jason panting for more by the time Thomas released him.

Only when Thomas moved away did Jason rise to meticulously strip out of bloody armor and gear. He was just about to move towards the bed when Thomas stopped him.

“Alpha?” Jason questioned looking up at the older man in confusion. Those dark eyes gleamed something sinister. His master had a plot in mind one that didn’t seem to involve Jason as he would be restrained and pinned already. 

An arm snaked around Jason’s bare waist, hand falling on his hip. Jason didn’t resist being drawn in or the soft kiss to his temple. “You’ve been such a good omega, Pet. I have a reward for you.”

Jason hummed in question, but otherwise allowed himself to bask in his master’s softness. His eyes fluttered shut and he brazenly tilted his face up for a kiss. Thomas must have been in a much better mood as he indulged Jason’s presumptuousness. Their lips meeting in a slow slide, moving over each other almost lazily. Jason turned in Thomas’ arms, hands coming to rest against the older alpha’s chest and completely oblivious of the needy keen that escaped him. The feel of large coarse hands gliding over his skin drew a purr even as it brought aches to his bruises and marks.

Thomas continued to swallow down every little noise, stroking over abused skin and letting Jason grow ever more needy. He released his pet’s lips turning to look over at their guest. The omega whined at being ignored, but soon entertained himself with trailing his lips over the alpha’s throat and even daring a few nips. If he noticed they weren’t alone, he didn’t show it. Thomas couldn’t help the smirk as he looked at his son restrained, beaten, and bloody. The great Batman sat on his knees with the cowl torn from his head. One eye had started to swell already turned dark and discolored. His nose was crooked, probably broken and bleeding fairly heavily. Split lip, cuts and bruises, possibly other broken bones, Bruce was a mess. 

The restraints were specially made to keep him bound; hands behind his back and thighs pinned to his calves. He wasn’t going anywhere until Thomas decided.

“See what you could have had? See what your ego cost you, Bruce?” Thomas smirked, eyes gleaming.

Bruce’s eyes had widened the moment Jason began taking off his armor to reveal his face. A cold shock overtook him which quickly vanished behind that absurd emotionless mask. What a fool his son was to repress both his emotions and instincts. Just like a child waiting to explode on the nearest target.

Jason made a questioning nose, tilting his head just enough to peak out from Thomas’ throat. He paused at the sight of Bruce. The recognition was clear and so was the brief hesitation, but Thomas felt the cold fury and hatred he so easily flamed take over the omega in his arms. The smirk grew when he felt the shift of cold fury to possessive. He nearly laughed at the low warning growl escaping his pet.

“You threw away such a perfectly good omega.” Thomas purred stroking a finger along his pet’s jaw. “So loyal and obedient.”

Jason practically preened at the praise, turning his attention away from Bruce and back to his master. Thomas watched the emotions swirl and rage behind his son’s eyes. Instincts clearly stirred inside him and like the past few months it seemed Bruce had no control over these overwhelming emotions. It had long been proven that alphas were dangerous when suppressing their nature; just as dangerous as omegas guarding a nest or betas on the hunt. Bruce should have seen the signs. His idiot of a son should have known what was happening when he first lashed out against his own pack.

Pathetic, but ultimately it didn’t matter.

Thomas turned his pet around to face Bruce, but kept him pressed against his chest. “Look at the omega you abused, that you cast out to fend for himself.”

Trailing his hands down his pet’s sides to stroke over his belly seemed to finally unseat Bruce’s tongue.

“What are you after? What do you think using Jason will accomplished?” Bruce snarled, predictably ignoring any call out to his own behavior.

Thomas chuffed and instead carried on. He stroked the soft plump flesh of the omega’s stomach. His body had been changing since Thomas took ownership of Jason, softening and developing fat in the places a proper omega should. Come time, his body will be ready to carry a proper litter. Of course that all depended on Thomas and his desire for heirs. 

“You have been spoiled, Bruce. You had the perfect omega desperate for your attention.” Thomas ducked his head to kiss his pet’s throat. “You had an omega far superior to the elite’s omegas; one that is strong and powerful in his own right. You had an omega that give you true proper heirs able to rule the world and yet you never once appreciated the gift so rarely given.”

“Alpha,” His pet whined wiggling back against him and pawing at him. Thomas smiled when Jason turned to try and steal another kiss.

The scent of omega arousal saturated the Nest. The potent smell would have any normal alpha drooling. An alpha suppressing his instinct and natural desire with the helping of a few drugs could be driven into rut. Even the willpower of the great Batman couldn’t resist. IT would do his son good to know just what exactly he threw in the trash in his tantrums.

Thomas nosed the omega’s ear, whispering low. “Show him what he’s missing, Pet. Show him what a good omega you are for me.”

Jason fluttered open his eyes to gaze up into Thomas’ eyes. His eyes were knowing as he whispered back. “of course, Alpha.”

Thomas allowed his omega to melt away from his embrace. He watched how Jason’s hips swayed with his saunter. It was a show, one that Thomas would no doubt enjoy at Bruce’s expense. Bruce watched Jason approach weary even as his blood boiled. The heat beneath his skin left him covered in sweat and shamefully hard at the sight of the naked omega. His eyes lingered on swollen breasts, catching on the gleam of bars piercing his nipples. Lust drove his gaze lower observing wide hips, a hard cock, and focusing in on the slick dripping from his thighs.

Nose flaring, an influx of sex, arousal, and lust slapped Bruce in the face. Drool pooled in his mouth and he felt how his muscles strained. It was disgusting, he told himself as he tried to focus in on the signs of abuse. Jason’s body was littered with new scars still stark against his skin. The bruises were deep and large, perfectly showing the hand prints on his body; on his hips, thighs, arms, around his throat. It was sickening the treatment Jason faced and believed to be true affection.

And yet his body reacted to the sight of another alpha’s marks on Jason’s body.

Jason lowered down before Bruce, a strange look in his eyes. It was cold and cruel and nothing like Bruce had ever seen in his boy’s eyes. Jason left little room between them when he looped his arms around Bruce’s shoulders, fingers deceptively gentle as they curled into his hair. Cocking his head to the side, Bruce knew instantly he was purposefully pumping out pheromones when a fresh wave hit him. It drew a deep rumble from his chest, possessive and wanting. Not the growl a father makes to his cub.

The smile it invoked on Jason’s face was sharp and merciless. He leaned in, lips tauntingly close but not enough to reach. “Don’t fight it. Don’t fight your instincts. Your body knows what it wants. Take it like the alpha you are.”

Bruce shuddered, but it became clear that the little battle he was having was a losing one. All it took was a little peck on the lips to break Bruce’s tight control. The alpha attempted to lunge forward only to be held back by the restraints but his muscles strained against them. Jason grinned as he refused what the alpha wanted. Bruce growled in anger and frustration. He managed to get his teeth on a stretch of shoulder and dug in earning a sharp gasp which quickly turned into a moan.

Teeth dug in to bruise skin. There was a creak of metal from the cuffs holding Bruce’s hands behind his back. Jason grinned. He threw his head back and laughed cold and cynical. 

“That’s it, Bat. Finally letting that famous control slip.” Jason mused. His eyes fell closed as he drew his arms away. The teeth in his shoulder tightened in response as if could keep the omega from leaving. Jason just chuckled as he trailed his hands down an armored chest, faltering at the Bat insignia.

The hesitation didn’t last long and he once again trailed his hands lower to the secret catches of the suit. A deep growl reverberated through him from the alpha when he slipped his hand into the suit and gripped the alpha’s aching cock. The length throbbed in his hand already wet with precum and dripping. Jason smirked and began to languidly stroke Bruce’s cock. He could even feel the knot already forming.

“So hard for me, aren’t you? You want to fuck me. You expect me to ride your dick and let you knot me, but that’s not going to happen. I’m not yours to mount, Bat. I belong to my Alpha. He’s the only one allowed to breed me.” Jason hissed and knocked the alpha back. 

The move left Bruce stunned and staring up at the omega now standing over him. He couldn’t even find the words as Jason met his eyes.

“You don’t deserve to even touch me. Even if I was alphaless and aching for an alpha’s knot, I would never allow you to touch me. Never again.” Jason spat. He turned back to his alpha sat lounged in an armchair. Jason made his way to him, crawling into the older alpha’s lap and nosing Thomas’ throat. “Alpha, please?”

Thomas chuckled. He reached up to stroke up along back and curled his fingers into Jason’s hair. Using that grip, he tilted Jason’s head to speak low in his ear. “You’ve earned it, Pet.”

“Thank you, Alpha.” Jason moaned. His hands reached down to Thomas’ slacks, quickly fishing out his cock and promptly sinking down.

He threw his head back in a loud unrestrained moan. Thomas grinned at the arch his omega pulled in pleasure; grinned at his own pleasure of having a tight wet heat squeeze around him. It took little prompting to get the omega to move and once he did, Jason showed his wonderful enthusiasm. Jason lifted himself and slammed down quick and hard so very desperate for his alpha’s knot. Thomas sat back and watched. He watched his pet fuck himself on his cock. He watched budding breasts sway with the force, watched the tears of pleasure trailed down blushed cheeks.

Beyond him, Bruce watched with his emotions clear on his face. Thomas locked eyes with his son telling him everything with one look. Jason was no longer his son’s. Bruce revoked his right to the omega the moment he first raised his fists to Jason. Now, Jason belonged to an alpha who would truly appreciate him. Jason belonged to Thomas Wayne now.

Soon, so would the rest of Gotham.

Jason is a dutiful omega. He rides his master with skill. Alternating between rocking, grinding, and fucking himself on the alpha’s cock, he moaned loud and beautiful. The sound bounced off the walls accompanying the irresistible scent of sex and omega. Yet despite the overwhelming pleasure driving the omega, he still ensured his master came first. He dutifully ground down on Thomas lap, whining needy to his master which earned him not exactly a soft look, but some sort of affectionate gaze. Jason collapsed against his chest kissing Thomas as if he would die without the taste of his lips. As the coil grew tight deep in Thomas’ gut, he gripped plump hips and pounded up into the willing body until he felt his knot pop and groaned deep in his throat. Jason cried out with the walls of his cunt clenching around the knot and the splash of warm seed filling him up.

Bruce could only watch as Jason collapsed sobbing softly and burrowing into Thomas’ throat. The alpha growled low and possessive in answer. The two basked in the post-sex glow but after some time, when Jason regained some composure, Thomas called for his attention. 

“It’s time for your reward, Pet.”

Jason pulled back, eyes falling down to what Thomas offered. He sat still for a moment as if contemplating before he took what his master offered and carefully rose from Thomas’ lap. The slightly deflated knot released him with a pop, cum and slick already starting to drip down his legs. Jason turned, eyes unreadable as he approached the alpha sitting on his knees. Bruce looked wrecked. Lust and need burned in his blood and left him aching and covered in sweat, but there was more. Emotions plagued him. Emotions he had long fought to erase in the sake of his mission.

A mission that perhaps he has strayed far from so focused on his own revenge and status that it blinded him to the real reason he became Batman.

Jason knelt before him, reaching out to gently cup the alpha’s cheek. He wiped away a stray tear from Bruce’s cheek and spoke softly. “You made your choice, Bruce. Now, I’ve made mine.”

Bruce’s eyes widened as the bite of a dagger slid through his flesh, slitting his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://garpie64.tumblr.com/)


End file.
